Life goes on
by UnseenStarlight
Summary: Rory goes through the process and preperations of marriage in her second year of college. She has to tell her mother the news first!
1. Default Chapter

This is extremely short. But its just an intro. I have writer's block on my other story so i decided to write a GG fic. There is also a little mystery in this prolouge. Who is Rory's man? lol You can probably guess. If you want, guess in your review and then you can see if you're right. Well, start reading!   
  
  
Rory's POV  
  
As I slid on my stomach into the cold, clear water, I felt at ease. Well, okay I was Supposed to feel that way. My mother and best friend in the universe, had decided that since I have gone off to college, we have spent no time together. In a solution to this, she had dragged me off to a Hawain vacation. Most people would have been thrilled. Heck, I would have been thrilled if it weren't for my brain's input and worry.  
  
My grandparents had come along on this trip, but being their predictable selves, they were presently attending another seminar. Third one since we've been here. We've only been here for two days! Anyway back to the beach. As you know, I was trying to relax but I could only think of one thing, one person actually, my boyfriend of two and a half years. He had came all the way from my hometown of Starz Hollow to my present living quarters. A very small dorm room residing in the Harvard campus grounds. Yes, I had made it into my dream school. The place I wanted to go to since I could remember. I have been attending it for two years now. It was hard at first. I had to leave my mom, all of my friends, my unusual and charming town, and of course my highschool sweetheart. My boyfriend has been amazing about it all. We talk on the phone daily, which explains my unbelieveably high bill.  
  
Anyway he came up, like he does almost every month. However this time he had a very important question for me. You guessed it. He proposed. And I accepted. But how was I suppposed to tell my mother? I had promised her that I would finish school beforwe any other commitments. But this decision, It felt right, and comforting. My boyfriend is planning to fly here, and break the news to my family tommorow. I believe that it will be harder than even I am expecting. He doesn't seem worried about it. I feel like a fourteen year old girl, I honestly cannot wait to see him. His sly grin, and suave way of walking. In some ways he is a mystery to me, and in others, I know that man better than I know myself, or even my mother.   
  
I am in my hotel room now, my mom in the bed across the room mumbling in her sleep. I remember her doing that. I really miss being with her all of the time. Once I'm married and my husband, (wow that is strange to say ) moves in with me things willl be better. Yeah I'll keep telling myself that. Anyway I am going to sleep now. Tommorow will be an eventful day, to put it mildly. Talk to you then. 


	2. Arrival

Please Review   
  
  
  
  
He is coming today. He is really coming today!  
  
Right now I am having breakfast in the main lobby waiting for him to arrive.   
  
I woke up around 4:30 this morning. Actually I kept waking up in the middle of the night and finally resisted the urge to sleep.  
  
I couldn't get back into the state of mind of sleeping. One of the most defining moments in my life will occur today.  
  
I can hear his voice, although he is out of sight.   
  
He is asking which table is mine. I can hear the pitter patter of his feet on the hard-surfaced flooring.   
  
And suddenly I feel his touch and his warm breath on my neck instantly relaxes me.   
  
"Jess!" I exclaim. I stand up and embrace him tightly.   
  
"I guess you're happy to see me." he jokes. I just smile and savor this moment. Jess slides my chair in for me.  
  
He sits across the table and stares at me with those puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What?" I say playfully. "I think you got prettier"   
  
"As opposed to two days ago when I looked hideous?" I joked.   
  
" I missed you." he pronounces.   
  
"I've been to busy to even consider missing you" I say sarcastically.   
  
Then he sighs and grins. "Does Miss Patty know yet?"   
  
"Know what yet, I can't think of anything important that she would kn..." I slap him playfully.   
  
"No, no one knows" he whispers. "Why you change your mind?" "No not yet" I reply.  
  
He then caresses my shoulder and we leans towards each other for a delicous kiss.  
  
"Hey Romeo!" I didn't know you were coming". My mom has woken up!   
Oh no, that just makes me think of having to tell her and in doing so dissappointing her. And in that my grandparents.   
  
As my brain rambles on, Jess and Mom are talking. "Ror, you okay?' , "Ro....ry, Houston has given clearence to return to Earth" my mom jokes as she stares at me questioningly.  
  
" Oh sorry, I reply, I was just thinking"   
  
Jess slides his arm around my shoulder and looks at me knowingly that my mother's presence has complicated things.   
  
"So what are you two love birds up to?' mom asks.   
  
"Up to .......up to? , what do you mean mom?, there's nothing... nothing going on or anything."   
  
"Ror, take a chill pill, It wasn't a literal question, are you okay?"   
  
"yeah mom I'm fine" I say confidentally.  
  
"Ok...ay, she says confusedly, I am going to go take hula lessons."   
  
"Hula lessons?" Jess scoffs and snickers.  
  
"Yes what you don't see me as a grass skirt hussy kinda girl?"   
  
"It's just that well , uh."  
  
" What Jess means to say is that, I interrupt, that, I mean come on mom, you've hated dancing , period, since the 24 hour marathon.  
  
"Don't relive bad memories" Jess says.   
  
"Well it wasn't all bad" I say and interlock his hand with mine.   
  
"Okay, Okay, mom complains, , I'm getting out of here before all this sweetness makes me barf!"   
  
"Oh and I can to hula" she calls back as she treads away. 


	3. Heaven

Thanks for the reviews and continue them!   
  
  
  
"You know you're gunna break our cover acting so nervous."Jess said sarcastically "Are we in the mob now?" I replied   
  
  
"You know cuz mob guys have to have goatees and wear black suits and I just don't think that you're a goatee kinda guy."  
  
"Oh, yeah...what kinda guy am I?'   
  
"You are a book-reading, meaningful, pupy dog eyed guy." I replied. "Good one." he said   
  
"You know I am the master when it comes to comebacks."  
  
"We might have to give the academy award to Loreali" Jess pointed out.   
  
"Mmm..do I get runner-up?" I said in a little voice. "It depends, what is the prize for second place?" he asked coyly.   
  
"I'm not sure, it should be jewels..preferably emeralds......of course you know a trophy is also nice. a big trophy so that Kirk will finally shutup.....and"   
  
"Rory" "Yeah?" I questioned. "Shutup, and with that he kissed me passionately.   
  
As we slowly pulled away, I commented "You know that's not fair"   
  
"What?' "That the prize for the runner- up is better than the winner." I replied seductively.  
  
"Well i could kiss your mom..but" "Ewww... bad visions!, Ahhh!" We both laughed for a long time about that one.   
  
"Let's dance" he announced.   
  
"Why sir, I replied in my old english accent, I didn't know you knew how." "Maybe I learned."   
  
"Ooo I know you've secretly been seeing an Italian dance instructor who said her name was Sheila and was a total hottie, Later you came to find out that he was a she who's name was Alfonzo and had a sex change when they realized their true self."   
  
"Huh?" he said confused. "It was on an episode of friends." I said   
  
"I.uh must have missed that one." "Well it should have been."   
  
"Anyway, he chuckled, about that dance?" "I'd be obliged" I said and we scooted off to the dance floor.  
  
I held on to Jess tightly as our bodies moved so well together to the rhythm of the music.   
  
"You are a great dancer" I commented. " Yeah that's what Sheila tells me". he said laughing.  
  
I giggled and kissed him as we danced. When the song ended, he slid his arm around me and we walked to the elevator, headed to the hotel room.   
  
I opened the door and we stepped inside.   
  
"I have a surprise for you." he said   
  
" What is it?" I replied excitedly. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a little black box.   
  
"Oh my god, Jess,....." Tears began to well up in my eyes.  
  
He ran his hand down the full length of my arm and caressed my hand. Then he extended my hand forward and kissed it.   
  
"Loreali Leigh Gilmore...."he began .   
  
A single tear trickled down my cheek and my eyes grew wide as he continued to speak.   
  
"Will you marry me?" "Yes!" I said enthusiastically.   
  
He smiled with all of his teeth and popped the lid of the box up.   
  
"Oh Jess, It's beautiful" The ring was heart-shaped and absolutely stunning.  
  
Although I knew that we were engaged before, this made it even more real and official.  
  
He scooped me up into his strong arms and we whirled and danced around.   
  
I bent down and kissed him with more passion and love than I have ever experienced.   
  
I was in heaven.  
  
  
Then of course, there was a knock on the door and I could hear my mother's voice.  
  
"Rory, Jess, I'm going snorkeling wanna come?" I looked at my fiance and he shook his head yes.   
  
"Sure mom!" I said "We'll be right down." 


	4. WaterLogged

I stayed up until 2am writing this because..well that's when i got my inspiration. you really don't know wen that will hit lol. anyway please review.   
  
  
  
I groaned in defeat and nestled my head into Jess's chest .   
  
Snorkeling,... snorkeling?! You know my mom has sucky timing lately. I didn't want to get sticky, salt water absorbed into my freshly washed hair. I wanted to make-out, come on I just got engaged! Wahh!~!!   
  
My thoughts quickly drifted back to reality as Jess embraced me tighter and then released.   
  
  
"If we absolutely have to do this, we might as well add some flavor to it, Last one downstairs has to drink decaffinated coffee all of today!  
  
  
Then Jess swiftly grabbed his bag of beach essentials and boltled down the stairs.   
  
  
"Hey not fair~!, I need caffiene more than you do!" I called after him. I slung my bag over one shoulder and took after him and his childish antics.   
  
  
I may be smaller, but I'm fast. I zipped down the Five flights of stairs, gaining speed, and was soon met with the fresh smell of Jess's colone.   
  
  
As he gracefully turned to start down the next stairwell, he caught my gaze and his eyes lit up in excitement of the competition.   
  
  
"I'm catching up, Jessssy!!" I sang the last part provokingly.  
  
  
"Don't call me Jessy" he stated simply, (more like his Uncle than he'll ever admit to.) as he reached the final step leading to the lobby, with me just inches behind him.   
  
  
"I won" he pronounced. "do I get the prize now?" he asked devilishly.  
  
  
"Only if I can have real coffee" I said egging him on. He nodded knowingly in return.   
  
  
I wet my lips and while feeling the softness of his coal-colored locks, brought his "glorified victory "to him.  
  
  
"You know what." I said as we parted. "Huh" "We have no nicknames for each other"   
  
  
He grinned letting a trace of his dimples show. "And what, praytel, shall these nicknames be?"   
  
  
"I'm not sure, you won't let me use Jessy" I pouted. " No not the face, he wined, Come on, anything but Jessy."   
  
  
"Mmmm... how about, Attention Walmart Shoppers.." I said chuckling.  
  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny huh?, he replied teasingly as he ran his fingers down my sides and rested them comfortably on my lower hips.   
  
  
I looked past him for a second to see my mom run up. She placed a finger to her lips to urge me not to announce her presence.   
  
  
You know me, I have a readable face and my mom's expression forced a smile to play at the coners of my mouth.   
  
  
"Let me guess.. Jess said smoothly, The other half of the Gilmore clan is behind with a kick me sign........ again."   
  
  
He turned and grabbed mom's sign from behind her back. DONT MAKE FUN~ BLACK IS THE NEW PINK. Of course the sign was referring to Jess's color of clothing, always black, amd mom and I have a vauge memory from a certain baby shower referring to color changes.  
  
  
"Damn, I needed a good laugh today" mom replied. Jess smirked. "I'm just too quick."  
  
  
"Ahh yes, when I think of Jess Maranio, James Bond Always comes to mind....., or was that Jamie Kennedy." she supplied sarcastically.   
  
  
"Oh Come on, he says playing along, give me at least some credit."   
  
  
"To the beach" I proclaim. "You got it, babe," mom replied as I dragged Jess out into the sandy mass. I was actually excited about this now.   
  
  
  
"This is so boring." Jess whispered. "I know this guy reminds me too much of Taylor."  
  
  
Now all three of us are in our bathing suits, we were sitting in very uncomfortable, grainy, sand for the past forty-five minutes learning about "snorkeling safety".   
  
  
Apparently, if you want the mask and breather thing, you have to endure torture from as I said before, a Taylor wannabe.   
  
  
Mom looked even more bored than us and began to make faces and snoring sounds. It was very interesting actually. Mom, not the guy.   
  
  
"If I fall asleep in the water and drown because of this speech, than in reality, this speech is unhealthy and not safe." I whispered back matter-of- factly.   
  
  
Jess stroked my exposed thigh, ever so gently, with the tips of his knuckles. This sent shivers up and own my spine, yet it was so comfortable.   
  
  
Mom walked over to us muttering and chanting, "Must cut off ears, boring words taking over mind." Just then he announced that snorkeling would begin.   
  
  
Mom screamed "yay" a wee bit too loudly while flaing her arms in relief. Jess and I sprang up and stretched. We were each handed a mask and told to stay in the six feet range of water.   
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, mom inputed grumpily sa she was told to remember the safety tips.   
  
  
"So you ready"? Jess asked as he took my hand and our eyes locked. ( Mom had found a partner as well, one cutie she just happened to spot.)   
  
  
"Sure" I said calmly. We glided into the water as one on our stomachs, trying to stay near the surface, yet ventured out deeper.   
  
  
  
Blues, Yellows, greens, even purples . Colors of fish combined with coral and plants swirled into my vision. The scene was magnificent to put anyone in awe, even Luke. Jess squeezed my hand as he pointed out a few starfish. I smiled and his eyes sparkled back. Bubbles tickled my nose and the cool water, this time, did put me at ease. I think it was the company. Everyone explored he deep blue sea for an hour or so. Jess and I soaked up every moment of it. (and I'm sure it was soaked into our skin as well.)   
  
  
We were the last to emerge from the water at its shorline. (We hadn't unlocked fingers the entire time.)  
  
  
"Aww look at that cuteness.." mom cooed. Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
  
I scurried to get my towel and patted my face dry. Then I used it to ruffel through Jess's hair.   
  
  
He hates that. Hee hee hee.   
  
  
I took off down the length of the beach giggling as he ran after me.   
  
  
Mom called out saying she would see us tommorow and then scooted off wih her new mystery man.   
  
  
Jess grabbed my midriff from behind and began to tickle me. " Ok, I surrender, I surrender." I managed to say between laughs and short breaths.   
  
  
I ended up face front in the sand and he cocked one eyebrow up suggestively.   
  
  
On all fours, he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was salty, yet sweet in its entirety.   
  
  
We spent the next hours of night ordering food (and coffee) from a little cafe and exploring our surroundings.   
  
  
We returned to a deserted ocean to watch the sunset and didn't leave until sunrise. You can guess what happened.   
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it, because i worked really hard to make it good. please please review. 


	5. Salty Sweet

It has been a looooong time, but I hope you still read it, please!! (Warning, this story is very sappy. lol)  
  
  
  
Next morning: Beach  
  
  
  
Soft, warm lips with salt filled creases caresed my mouth, begging me to wake. I reluctantly pulled away from them and my pupils were met with the deepest, brownest eyes mine have ever known. "Good morning, love, " those lips said to me. My features formed a warm smile and I nuzzled my head into Jess's exposed, firm chest. He smelled of his special cologne, and coffe, and of the sea, all at the same time. He sighed and I felt his chest rise and fall with each gulp of air he took and released.   
  
Suddenly, he rolled his body on top of mine, our legs intertwining. He just stared deep into my eyes, and everything about him was calm and all-knowing. I cupped my hand around the base of his neck and pulled his lips to mine again, savoring the feel of them.   
  
Heat radiated from him and it seemed to create a chill of fire through my body. It was, however, abruptly absent when he retreated.   
  
  
  
"I love you" he whispered in a raspy voice. Moisture from his mouth tickeled the edges of my ear as I whispered, "And I love you." We never say 'I love you too'. We feel it degrades the feeling. 'I love you' should be fresh and new each time it is said and be equal by both people. It is just one of the many beliefs he and I share. We can go to our own place of mind that no one else can puncture or understand.   
  
I run my fingertips over his morning stubble, pausing at his lips to trace them with one finger. He spontaneously takes my tracing finger into the comforting heat of his mouth, nibbling the skin softly with his teeth. He swiftly takes the thinnest part of my wrist between two fingers, guiding my finger away from him.   
  
His cheek muscles form a sly smirk and he looks as if he has just gotten away with first degree murder. I cheekily grin back.   
  
"We should probably get up now, huh?" I supply. His brow furrows, knitting his eyebrows together in a pouting face, making me giggle. I position my neck forward and kiss his forehead lightly, kissing my way down to his chin and neck. He groans in frustration.   
  
  
  
"Room" I simply whisper. He springs his body up by his legs and lifts me up effortlessly, threshold style.   
  
  
  
"Why, aren't we eager?" "Yup" he simply says in a devilish tone.   
  
We make our way into the hotel and pause for the elevator.   
  
"I want to marry you." I state abrupty. "Yeah, I kind of figured you did when you said yes and wore the ring and everything." he sarcastically commented.   
  
The light clicks on signaling that the elevator is available. We step on and Jess reaches behind me,releasing my hair from the high ponytail it was in, letting my hair tumble to my elbows. He loves my hair. He pulls me into a kiss once more, licking the inside edges of my mouth. I involuntarily groan just as the elevator doors open.  
  
Low and behold, (yup you guessed it), Loreali Gilmore is standing right there. Her eyes swiftly shift between the both of us, she knows something is up, that she was not let in on. Her face finally fixates on my left hand. The diamond residing on it glistens and shines as if it is mocking her.   
  
We all stand frozen, not knowing what anyone's next move will be. ~~~~~~~to be continued.   
  
  
  
Hope you all liked this new installment. I'm sorry it took so long, Jess leaving the show kind of clouded up my inspiration for this story, (and also gravely bummed me out). Anywho, he's coming back for at least awhile, and I for one am soo excited. Please Review this and tell me what u think! 


End file.
